googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Wythagoras
Hey there, welcome to the wiki! Glad to see some foreign-language googologisms. FB100Z • talk • 17:42, June 4, 2013 (UTC) action=purge}} ---- Edit rate You edit rate might surpass the current fastest editor. :No worries, I'm still active. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 10:23, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :That's true. But my edit rate is 210/5 = 42, while Ikosarakt's is 15575/374 = 41,6. Wythagoras (talk) 10:27, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ::You are the new user, therefore it will be inaccurate. So we shall compare two of you in a month later. ::@Ikosarakt1, I hope so. ::Current edit rates: ::1. Wythagoras 55 ::2. Ikosarakt1 43 ::3. Jiawheinalt 41 ::Wythagoras (talk) 18:47, June 14, 2013 (UTC) But remember: while you're at school or work, I'm still online and can edit. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 19:19, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :While I'm at school, I visit this wiki during breaks to see wazzup. LittlePeng9 (talk) 19:47, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :From phone? (By the way, I haven't such phone that can connect Internet). Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 19:51, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, indeed. I got such phone recently. Or during Computer Science lessons. LittlePeng9 (talk) 20:19, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :But I got soon 7 weeks holiday. :-) So my edit rate will grow again Wythagoras (talk) 05:12, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::So fast. Jiawheein (talk) 06:27, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::New edit rates: ::Wythagoras 64 ::Ikosarakt 43 Wythagoras (talk) 16:17, June 15, 2013 (UTC) You challenge me? Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 17:33, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :: I hope so, and the 64, per what? Jiawheein (talk) 02:58, June 16, 2013 (UTC) I shall not succumb. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 07:44, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh my God, within 2 weeks you have far more edits than I got within half a year! LittlePeng9 (talk) 13:04, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Suprised by my current edits rate? IAmJiawhein (talk) 12:59, June 26, 2013 (UTC) It's a lot harder to keep this rate for a lot of months. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 13:27, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Edit rates July 5: Wythagoras 54 , 32 days active Ikosarakt 44 , 402 days active Wythagoras (talk) 17:26, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Soon my account will be 400 days old! Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 16:28, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Wow, after a bit over month you are second on this wiki! Good luck with surpassing Ikosarakt! LittlePeng9 (talk) 17:27, July 7, 2013 (UTC) There were two guys who seriously tried to surpass me: Googleaarex and Jiawhein, but both eventually got succumb. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 18:52, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Location I think... DO you live in Netherlands'??????????????????????//?' Jiawhien (talk) 12:44, June 9, 2013 (UTC) why do you think that?Wythagoras (talk) 11:05, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :Because your username looks like dosen't look like usa register name. 11:14, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :For me it looks like Pythagoras with W instead of P. He can be from anywhere in the world with such name. LittlePeng9 (talk) 12:43, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Of the active users on this wiki, there's at least one each from Netherlands, Poland, Singapore, South Korea, Russia, UK, and US. The English-speaking googology community is far more diverse than I ever suspected! (Bird is UK; Jabe, Munafo, and Saibian are US.) FB100Z • talk • 20:34, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :Who is in South Korea? JiawheinGoogol (talk) 06:01, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Find him/her for yourself. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 06:52, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :::you in South Korea? JiawheinGoogol (talk) 06:58, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yes. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 07:25, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::I though that you live in sg too. And kim jong un sucks. JiawheinGoogol (talk) 09:42, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Yes, i am 99% sure you live in netherlands because that c uses dutches. Jiawheein (talk) 02:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :@FB100Z, how u no that SS in usa? Jiawheein (talk) 12:49, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Magic stalking skills. FB100Z • talk • 00:24, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ::which page shows the locations of SS? Or google plus? JiawheinGoogol (talk) 06:01, June 19, 2013 (UTC) {} Destruxul pages Great work filling in all the destruxul pages, but (I'm not sure if this is you or not) some of them aren't showing up on the template due to differences in capital letters. I think we should try and keep it consistent, and all the other templates use capitals on all of the words in the name. Thanks. DrCeasium (talk) 07:58, June 22, 2013 (UTC) I copied and paste the template form the destruxul page, beacause I tought it was a good template. Also, can anyone make a extremexul template? Wythagoras (talk) 08:15, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Visual images Do you think that you can make the meameamealokkapoowa visual represention? JiawheinGoogol (talk) 08:35, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Your uploaded images looks nice and neat. Can tell us that how you drew the images that you uploaded? JiawheinGoogol (talk) 01:20, June 24, 2013 (UTC) I've made the pictures with Photoshop, exepted for a few. Just use the text tool. About the meameamealokkapoowa visual, I'm going to try, but with &'s is it impossible. Wythagoras (talk) 05:34, June 24, 2013 (UTC) In Godgahlah, the equalation is so simple but yet you still put the visual represention. JiawheinGoogol (talk) 12:40, June 24, 2013 (UTC) That's true, but I've made it for the other visual representation. Wythagoras (talk) 12:43, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hierarchy of functions: Wythagoras (talk) 07:15, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Can you please make more readable variant? Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 08:09, June 30, 2013 (UTC) It is readable, if you go to the page of the image itself and zoom in. Wythagoras (talk) 09:40, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay, but why you wrote "addation" and "tretation"? Also, you wrote "Linear Array Notation" twice, supposed to mean both Bowers' and Hollom's variants. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 19:06, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :"addation" and "tretation" might be a typo. Also, "Linear Array Notation" meant both Bowers' and Wythagoras' (Dollar function) variants, not Hollom's. It says "Linear Hyperfactorial Array Notation" for Hollom's one. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 02:50, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :fixed! Wythagoras (talk) 06:14, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :Also, "tretationele arrays" doesn't looks good. Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ ) 09:32, July 1, 2013 (UTC) I made my Array-Type Array Notation. It a parent of Nested Array Notation and Tetrational Arrays. Click here:Beyond Nested Array Notation I - MyBEAF